


Trigger Discipline

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: Ladies Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gunplay, Minor Violence, Object Insertion, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Lilith asks from where she’s kneeling between Moxxi’s legs, turning over the bright pink gun in her hands.
Relationships: Lilith/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)
Series: Ladies Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956031
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Trigger Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a high degree of caution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276472) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> written for the 'remix' square on my [Ladies Bingo 2020](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) bingo card! I decided to remix one of my own fics by taking the initial prompt, changing the dialogue, making it _way_ longer and switching the POV because there are almost no fics for this ship and that is a Tragedy. 
> 
> as always, major kudos to my partner for editing _and_ for suggesting the title.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Lilith asks from where she’s kneeling between Moxxi’s legs, turning over the bright pink gun in her hands. It’s one of Moxxi’s favorites, specially made to shoot bullets filled with acid strong enough to eat through any kind of surface that they encounter, whether that be metal or flesh and bone (although it is currently unloaded, in preparation for what they’re about to do). Her name is painted on the grip in white, cursive letters. She had done the lettering herself one evening, hunched over the gun for so long that the fumes had went to her head and she’d spent the rest of the night pleasantly loopy. 

“Good enough,” Moxxi answers with a shrug, carefully removing her top hat from her head and placing it on her rickety bedside table, where it will (hopefully) be out of harm’s way. “It’s definitely not the worst idea I’ve ever had.” While she’s willing to admit that it might not count as a _classically_ good idea (to be fair, if looked at through that particular set of criteria, almost none of her ideas would count as such), she thinks that it’ll be a _fun_ idea, and really, at the end of the day, what’s the difference? 

“Do I even want to know what that would be?” Lilith retorts with a raised eyebrow. 

“Probably not.” Moxxi settles back against the pillows and spreads her legs wider, skin slipping against her crimson, satin sheets, hoping that she’ll be able to entice Lilith to stop fiddling with the gun and get down to business. She’s willing to be patient for a little bit longer, but she’s already feeling all hot and bothered (literally – even when she tones it down, the heat that rolls off Lilith’s body is intense), and she _does_ have to work later on. Being late certainly isn’t the end of the world – she owns the place, after all, she can show up when she damn well pleases – but the sooner she opens the bar for business, the sooner her tip jar can start filling up. 

So, while she’s willing to wait to make sure that Lilith is actually okay with this, that she didn’t say yes out of some sense of obligation, she would be quite pleased if Lilith fucked her with her gun sometime in the near future. 

“You okay, sugar?” she asks, nudging Lilith’s thigh with her stocking clad foot. Besides her stockings and her crotchless lace underwear, she’s otherwise naked – the rest of her clothes are piled on the floor, mingled with most of Lilith’s. They’ve left the overhead light off, but the faint orange glow emanating from the skin covering half of Lilith’s body is more than enough to see by. After a moment, Lilith nods, but Moxxi doesn’t miss the fact that, even though she told Lilith that she removed the bullets, Lilith still flicks the safety on with her thumb. 

In a strange way, it’s actually a little sweet. 

Moxxi isn’t used to sweetness. Not the real kind, anyways. Pandora isn’t a place where sweetness thrives, not even in the safe places. 

So she pretends that she didn’t see anything. 

“I’m good,” Lilith answers firmly before she finally slides further up the bed. Moxxi tilts her hips up, eagerly awaiting the contact of the gun against where she’s swollen and wet. However, instead of lowering the gun to where Moxxi wants it most, Lilith places the muzzle at the base of Moxxi’s throat, right below the line of her velvet choker. The gun is warm to the touch, and Moxxi instinctively tilts her head back as Lilith drags the gun down further. She veers to one side, bumping it over the ridge of Moxxi’s collarbone, before she goes lower, until the muzzle of the gun is pressed between Moxxi’s breasts. She leaves it there, Moxxi’s skin flushing from contact with the warm metal, while she drags the fingertips of her free hand around one of Moxxi’s nipples. She circles it gently, and when it has hardened fully, she pinches it softly. Moxxi is used to a firmer touch, there’s no denying that, but she somehow feels the softness _more_. The touch sinks into the rest of her body, spreads along her nerves to her clit. As she arches her back for more, she’s all too aware of the weight of the gun on her sternum. 

At any moment, she expects Lilith to move on, but instead, Lilith ducks her head down and presses her mouth to Moxxi’s neck, scrapes her teeth against her flesh. Moxxi hums contentedly, threads her fingers into Lilith’s fiery red hair and gently digs her lacquered nails into Lilith’s scalp. The sound that Lilith makes in return is muffled, primarily by the fact that her mouth is otherwise occupied, but Moxxi feels it rumble against her skin, and another rush of heat floods between her legs. 

It’s not the first time that they’ve had sex, but it’s never been quite like this. The times in the past were characterized by a desperation, almost a ferocity, since they usually came on the heels of Lilith barely surviving another foray out into Pandora’s wastelands. But, since things have calmed down a little bit (although that’s likely a temporary state of being), there’s no desperation here. For once, there’s no need to rush. And as much as Moxxi loved those other times, loved the almost feral expression that settled on Lilith’s face when she was still pumped full of adrenaline, still smelling of blood and ash, she could _really_ get used to this. 

By the time that Lilith starts making her way further down Moxxi’s body, Moxxi’s neck and nipples are pleasantly sore from the sheer amount of attention that Lilith laved upon them. Even still, the latter still ache to be touched, and as Lilith drags the barrel of Moxxi’s gun from the valley between her breasts to the dip of her navel, Moxxi releases her grip on Lilith’s hair and picks up where Lilith left off, rolling the bud of her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

“You know, I could have stayed up there longer,” Lilith says, leaning back onto her knees, mouth curled into a tiny smirk. The gun is so damn close to where Moxxi wants it, resting just above the close-cropped black curls of her pubic hair, and she shifts her hips, trying to find some kind of friction. 

“I don’t mind picking up where you left off,” Moxxi replies. “I think your talents are best put to use somewhere else. For right now, at least.” 

“Oh, really,” Lilith says dryly, glancing down between Moxxi’s spread legs. “And where could that possibly be?” 

“I can spell it out for you, if that’s what it takes,” Moxxi answers with a grin. She’s just shaped her lips to form the letter _P_ when Lilith speaks again. 

“Don’t say it,” she responds. “I’ll get there soon enough.” Leaning over, she grabs a bottle of lube off Moxxi’s nightstand and coats the barrel of the gun in a generous layer of it. Moxxi isn’t sure how much of it they really need (the insides of her thighs are already slick, and her sheets are _definitely_ going to need a wash after this), but she appreciates the gesture nonetheless. She realizes that she probably should have checked to make sure that the lube wasn’t going to have any negative effects on the gun, but she can deal with that later. It probably won’t be anything that a good, thorough cleaning won’t be able to take care of, and while some people hate going through the motions of caring for their weapons, hate the tedious steps of breaking them down into their separate components and inspecting each individually, Moxxi loves it. It’s meditative, settling down in her living room before she goes to bed, face wiped clean of makeup, door locked (so that no one barges in and witnesses the aforementioned state of her face – it wouldn’t do for her reputation, after all), either the news or a cheesy drama playing over the Echonet, cleaning her guns until they’re sparkling and in tiptop shape. 

Wayward droplets of lube drip off the gun and onto Moxxi’s thighs as Lilith slicks it up. She braces for their impact instinctively, expecting that the liquid will be cold, but she’s pleasantly surprised by the temperature. Even though it was only in contact with Lilith’s hands for a few moments, it’s warm as bathwater. 

She clenches in anticipation of that warmth spreading through her from the inside out. 

“Okay,” Lilith says, tossing the bottle of lube aside and bracing a hand on one of Moxxi’s thighs. “You ready?” 

“I’ve _been_ ready,” Moxxi adds, twisting her voice so that the words can’t be interrupted as impatience, only as gentle chiding. Looking up into Lilith’s faintly glowing eyes, she continues, “C’mon, Firehawk. Show me what you got.” 

Lilith’s eyes glow a little brighter, but Moxxi is only able to admire them for a few seconds, because as soon as Lilith presses the end of the barrel against her clit, the blunt pressure makes a spike of pleasure coarse through her, and her eyes flutter closed. The gun slides down lower, collecting more slickness from her folds, before it reaches the spot where Moxxi is aching the most. Lilith gently nudges it forward, and that gentle pressure, when combined with the copious amount of lube and wetness, is more than enough to make the tip slip inside. Even though she’s been anticipating the feeling for what seems like hours, it still takes Moxxi by surprise, and she gasps, the sound tinged with delight. 

The gun isn’t the biggest thing she’s ever taken inside of herself, but it’s still _thick_. There are enough variations on its surface that it’s also quite textured, and when she clenches down experimentally, she can feel the exquisite glory of all of those textures and all of that thickness stretching her open. 

“More,” she says, rolling her hips down, which guides the gun a little further inside. Lilith does as Moxxi asks; she presses the rest of the gun forward slowly, until the grip is resting flush against Moxxi’s cunt. It leaves Moxxi feeling pleasantly filled, not to the point of pain, but definitely at the point where she can feel it. Clenching down again, she shudders happily and spreads her legs as far apart as she can manage. As Lilith begins drawing the gun back slowly, Moxxi glances up at her and realizes that she’s not the only one enjoying the experience. Lilith is looking down at her own hand, and her lips are parted slightly. She no longer looks worried in the least – she simply looks aroused, and if her facial expression wasn’t enough of a sign, the way that her free hand drops between her own legs and presses against the front of her underwear, practical and unadorned and black, would be. 

Idly, Moxxi can’t help but wonder how difficult it would be to modify one of her holsters into a harness. It might make it a little harder to control, but she thinks it could be fun to completely free Lilith’s hands so that she could fuck her with the gun _and_ touch her. 

The room quickly fills with a cacophony of sounds – the slick sound as the gun presses in and draws back, Moxxi’s gasps and moans, Lilith’s faint murmurs. As she continues thrusting the gun into Moxxi, her free hand wanders around, unable to stay in one spot for too long, warm fingertips brushing up Moxxi’s leg, all the way from her ankle up to the inside of her thigh. Sometimes, they drift down lower, to the curve of Moxxi’s ass (which makes Moxxi’s imagination zip off in a dozen different places, all of them good), and sometimes they move up to rest on her hips. Sometimes, they go back between her own legs, pressing against the front of her underwear again. Part of Moxxi wants desperately for Lilith to stop darting around and put her fingers on Moxxi’s clit, but the other part of her suspects that, as soon as Lilith does that, it’s game over for ol’ Moxxi, and she isn’t quite ready for that. She wants to be split open for a little longer. 

As hard as she tries, she also can’t stay still. Everything Lilith is doing feels too damn good, like she’s found a way to tap directly into Moxxi’s nervous system (which, Moxxi supposes, is a possibility – she’s still not entirely sure how siren powers work). Her fingers scrabble at the sheets, satin slipping between her fingers, and her hips are a frenzy of movement, rolling down to meet the gun halfway, rocking up and down so that the tip of the barrel presses into her g-spot. Her head keeps rolling back and forth, arching back against the pillow. She’s pretty sure that her makeup is smeared from one side of her face to the other, but fuck it. If anyone is going to have the privilege of seeing her actual face, it might as well be Lilith. 

(Maybe one day, she’ll even let Lilith hear her real voice, the one she uses when she’s alone. Maybe.)

“You are a _sight_ ,” Lilith says, her voice low and somehow _more_ than usual, as if there are three of her speaking at once. It’s a little terrifying, truth be told, but it makes a delightful shiver coarse up Moxxi’s spine. The actual words are quite lovely – she’s heard that exact sentence before, heard hundreds of other kinds of flattery, from the sickeningly cloying to the absolutely filthy, but very few people have talked to her the way that Lilith does – with pure reverence, like she’s looking at something majestic. 

“You ain’t so bad yourself, sugar,” Moxxi replies truthfully. The glow underneath Lilith’s skin has grown to the point where it’s almost painful to look at, and her face is gleaming with sweat. Moxxi wishes that her position gave her more opportunity to touch Lilith, but she’ll address that oversight afterwards, once she’s come back down from the orgasm that she knows is approaching, the one she can feel sitting heavily in her abdomen and her throbbing core. 

Only a few moments later, Lilith finally drops her fingers to Moxxi’s clit. She doesn’t slow her pace with the gun – she continues thrusting it in and out, and she matches her speed with her other hand as she touches Moxxi’s clit in tight, firm circles. It would be a brutal pace if she kept it up for too long, but they don’t reach that point. Moxxi’s body rapidly reacts to the increase in sensation; the heat in her stomach grows hotter and hotter, and her thighs start to tense. As Lilith continues her pace, the tensing travels up into her cunt, and as she clenches around the barrel of the gun, she’s swept away by waves of pleasure that crest and fall over her whole body. She’s barely aware of her nails catching on the sheets, of her back arching off the mattress, of the fact that Lilith is saying something to her. Even as the contractions of her muscles force Lilith to stop thrusting, she doesn’t stop circling Moxxi’s clit, and just when Moxxi thinks that she’s almost done, another wave crests over her, knocking the breath straight out of her lungs. 

Eventually, the sensations abate, and she collapses back against the mattress, chest heaving, sweat gathered between her breasts. Her heart is pounding like a war drum. 

She feels _amazing._

If she had a few moments to recover, she could probably go for another round, but she’s not sure she could tolerate any more penetration. When Lilith removes the gun, slowly, inch by inch, Moxxi feels its absence keenly, but she’s definitely tender. That isn’t to say that she wouldn’t let Lilith have another go at her clit – lord knows her fingers can do the trick, and Moxxi has more than enough toys stashed in the chest tucked under her bed to finish the job if Lilith’s fingers cramp - but that’s something they can talk about in a few minutes. For now, Moxxi just wants to get her breath back. 

“So,” she says, still panting, “was I right?” 

“Right about what?” Lilith wipes the gun off on her thigh, leaving a shiny film behind on her skin. Her voice still sounds doubled, and Moxxi’s cunt pulses in reaction. 

“About the gun, obviously,” Moxxi replies, waving one hand at the aforementioned item. 

Before Lilith can answer, a tremendously loud _crash_ , followed by a thud that shakes the walls, interrupts. It sounds like someone has just bashed down the door to the bar. This suspicion is confirmed a few moments later, when several heavy pairs of footsteps come into earshot. 

“Moxxi!” someone with a deep voice yells. “Come out and play with us, Moxxi!” 

Moxxi doesn’t recognize the voice, but that doesn’t mean anything. Lots of people come and go through the bar – it could very well belong to a customer who feels slighted, one who slipped out of her memory as fast as they slipped in. Lord knows that there have been enough of those, people who came in and propositioned her based on her reputation as easy, who then got mouthy and aggressive when she politely turned them down because they felt like they were owed something. 

Come to think of it, Moxxi has shot at least five people like that with the very gun in Lilith’s hand. 

If she were alone, she might feel a twinge of fear, but as is, she feels nothing more than annoyance. She was having a great night, and some assholes have come to ruin it. 

How very rude. 

“I have a question for you,” she says, reaching into her bedside drawer and grabbing a magazine for the pistol. 

“What’s that?” Lilith replies. If she’s at all concerned or scared, she doesn’t show it, which Moxxi isn’t surprised by. She’s not sure if there’s anything that actually _does_ scare Lilith. 

“I know it could probably use a good cleaning,” Moxxi says, handing the magazine over to Lilith, who obligingly takes it from her. “But do you think that gun will still work?” Lilith shrugs and wipes the gun off on her thigh again before she plugs the cartridge into it with a click and flicks the safety off. 

“Maybe. Might as well find out, right?” Her grin is downright animalistic, one of the most spectacular things Moxxi has ever seen, and she knows that even if the gun does jam (it’ll be surprising if it _doesn’t_ , considering the amount of lube and come that has gotten into it), the idiots rampaging out in the bar aren’t going to be walking out alive. 

“Might as well.” Moxxi languidly stretches her arms out overhead and yawns. “And hey, once you’re done, come on back. I want you to ride my face.” 

Lilith pauses with one foot on the floor and the other on the bed, her shirt clutched in the hand that isn’t holding the gun. Her grin shifts into something a little less manic, and she nods. 

“Alright,” she says, putting her other foot on the floor and pulling her shirt on, the neckline crooked. “Be back in a flash.” 

As it turns out, she means that literally. With a blaze of blinding orange light, Lilith vanishes from the room, leaving behind a faint smell of singed fabric. Seconds later, the conjoined sounds of screaming, gunshots and melting acid erupt from the front room of the bar. With a happy sigh, Moxxi stretches her legs out and closes her eyes, content to listen to the chaos as Lilith takes care of the problem. 

She would never dream of trying to tame the Firehawk, but having her around, even if it’s on a temporary, ad hoc basis? 

Well, she could definitely get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
